Victim's POV
by Superdrama11
Summary: Every Ace Attorney's victims thoughts before they met their respective demise.
1. Cindy's POV

**Here's my first Ace Attorney fanfic: Victim's Pov. A small collection of oneshot told from each case victim's point of view before their respective demise. We'll start with the first victim Cindy Stone. (Excluding Mia since you know what happened to her) anyway since you didn't even meet some of them in person please don't criticize me with horrible characterization. Also I'm in the middle of Turnabout ablaze so I can't write that but hey let's cross that bridge when we get there. Also beware of spoiler. I don't anything; if I did than Investigation 2 would be out already.**

**Xxx**

**Cindy's POV (The first Turnabout)**

I was walking to my apartment still a little dazed from the combo of my trip to Paris and the latest photo shoot.

Sigh, if it wasn't from the money I got from my "boyfriends" I would've never move on from that idiot Larry loaning me money. Ha! He was so easy to fool it actually comes up as rather cute…Wait! Did I just say that?

Ah well he's out of my life so why should I care? But why do I feel a little guilty.

Let bygone be bygone I told myself, knowing him he's probably trying to flirt with another girl who was probably a model.

Speaking of Larry their was a nagging thought in my head asking me why did I bring that stupid Statue of The Thinker I mean come on I have plenty of clocks to choose from!

Now that I think about it maybe I should readjust it to fit in with American time.

I look around me and much to my dismay a blackout happened, just my luck.

When I got to my apartment I saw the door was open. Strange did I leave it open?

When I looked into it I was shocked to see a man in a purple suit ransacking through my stuff

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"AAAHHHH" He screamed and he took the statue of the Thinker ran up to me and I closed my eyes for the last time.

Xxx

**So how was it? Constructive criticisms is greatly appreciated. **


	2. Jack's POV

**I'm skipping Mia, and heading straight to Jack since you know what happened to Mia.**

**Xxx**

**Jack's POV (Turnabout Samurai)**

"Hey Jack your not eating some Steak?" asked my co-star Will

"No I'm good" I told him smiling to myself "Do you want some salt on that steak of yours"

"Why not?"

I am very grateful Will doesn't have enough common sense to question why the "salt" is coming from a bottle and the fact said salt is in pill form.

"Hey I'm going to go straight to the studio one for the shoot" I told him

"Okay but you're missing out"

As I was going I heard a voice crying "Where are you going Jackky-poo"

Uh oh not that Oldbag ever since I met her she did nothing but stalk me so I ran out of there.

I hid in Will's trailer waiting for him to take a nap.

During those few minutes I can't help but think over my plan to kill

Okay I made a huge mistake in accidentally killing Manuel but Dee is ruining my life! I know she and Manuel were in a relationship but is that an excuse to ruins someone's life?

Okay maybe it was.

During those thoughts Will came in and he went to sleep.

Okay here is where the plan began.

I took Will's Steel Samurai costume and put it on hmm reminds me of the old day back before the "incident"

I walked out of Will's trailer wearing the steel samurai costume.

Thankfully no one was out there so I went on to Studio 2.

Along the way I passed the Security station and much to my dismay I saw Oldbag over their stuffing donuts into her mouth and giving me the stink eye

Just another thing I envied about Will: The old lady hates him and thus doesn't stalk him.

Why me?

I walked past the Studio 2 sign and noticed Mr. Monkey, or was it Ms. Monkey?

And I finally reached my destination.

I saw Mr. Manella putting 2 steaks on the table and I rolled my eyes figuring he's going to pig out again.

Than stepping out the door I saw _her_

She looked at me rolling her eyes and asked "Mr. Power isn't rehearsal in a few hour?"

Yeah, yeah enjoy the next few minutes of your life you little bitch, because it will be your last.

I ran after her (Pretending my left arm was sprained since Will hurt his leg) and pointed the spear right at her. Sal responds rapidly.

"**\/\/|-| 7|-|3 |-|3LL R j00Z d01|\|9?"**

Surprisingly she managed to dodge but what she did next surprised me a lot.

She rammed right into me and my last sight was the Metal fence I one accidentally used to claim a life and my last thought is "Well this ironic"

The fence pierced my Chest and I died.


	3. Robert's POV

**Here's the next victim Robert Hammond who writing will be a bit harder since you know he was a dick whose life you don't pity being taken but not much else.**

**Robert's POV**

**Xxx**

I took a taxi to Gourd Lake after receiving a strange letter. It describes one of my biggest trials the DL-6 Incident.

It was 7 years ago so the details were a bit hazy, but I remembered the basis of that particular case.

The murder victim was the famous defense attorney Gregory Edgeworth. The reason the case is so confusing is because the murder happened in an elevator. Inside the elevator their was the victim, the victim's son, and a court bailiff.

Naturally the most likely suspect was the bailiff (I never could remember his name but I think it had to do with some sort off card game) and the fact that the murder weapon was his pistol and the son testified that the bailiff and the victim got over a huge fight inside the elevator only strengthen the case against the bailiff.

I decided that this would be my big case so I took the case.

Did I believe the man was innocent? Of course not he was the only logical culprit.

But still nonetheless I still took the case and I managed to win.

How you ask? By pleading false insanity I got him a not guilty verdict.

If he pretended he was driven insane in the elevator I could get him out so he did that and after the verdict I never saw him again.

Naturally my fame sky-rocketed due to that one case and I am now a successful defense attorney.

The letter came 2 days ago stating that if I wanted to learn the truth behind the DL-6 incident I had to come to Gourd lake and go to the boat shop on Christmas night.

My curiosity got to me and I went.

Now that I think about what if I was wrong? What if the bailiff was innocent and somebody else killed the Greg Edgeworth?

Of course not the only other person who could've done was either him or the son and said son was only 10 and which son would kill his own father?

That's when I reached the boat shop and looking out to the lake I thought I saw a boat and a camping tent but who camps here? And who would be out in the lake during MIDNIGHT?!

When I knock on the door the door opened up and I saw a old man who was dressed like a hobo.

"Gyahh. Who are you?"

The old man smiled like a maniac and said "Well lookie here where have you been my brother?"

"Brother?! I'm sorry sir but I think…"

"Don't just stand there in the cold come in" and against my better judgment I walked into the boat shop.

I had to admit it was surprisingly tidy and I noticed the parrot.

"Uh what's your name?"

"Squak Polly"

Er okay.

"Oh dang it I forgot the lock number" he turned to the parrot "Polly what is the lock code?"

"1228"

Strange why does that sound familiar?

"Polly who ruined my life"

What?

"Robert Hammond"

Wait how did the parent know my name and what does he mean by ruining his life?

"And Polly what should I not forget?"

"Don't forget DL-6"

That was the final straw and I turned around to see the man holding the gun

"Exactly" I heard him say

BANG.

Xxx

**I apologize for the beginning exposition.**


End file.
